


An Afternoon Ride

by hedgehog_in_221B



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Horseback Riding, Playful!Guy, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehog_in_221B/pseuds/hedgehog_in_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Guy asks the reader to go riding with him on a crisp winter afternoon, resulting in an unforeseen outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Afternoon Ride

   “Would you care to go riding with me today?” Sir Guy asked you. You blinked back at him in mild shock. The two of you had barely known each other that long and already he was asking you out for a ride. However, you'd taken an immediate liking to him, one you were ashamed to admit, even to yourself. It was very foolish to fall in love with someone so quickly, but you couldn't stop your heart from doing as it pleased. His look turned to something more worried, as if he were afraid you'd slap him or worse. You quickly cleared your throat and smiled. His face lost some of its former worry. “So, will you?” he asked again, his tone and expression almost pleading. Truthfully, you were torn. On the one hand, you didn't want to seem too eager to accept his invitation, yet on the other, you wanted nothing more than to go riding with the man you cared for. Decisions, decisions...

   “Yes, I'd love to,” you heard yourself say. You mentally cursed yourself for your eager acceptance and weak-willed heart. Sir Guy's face calmed immediately and he smiled kindly at you.

   “Wonderful. I'll ready the horses. Meet me by the stables in half an hour,” he said before dashing off to prepare for your outing with an almost school boy glee about him. You couldn't help but smiled wider as your heart swelled with admiration. You retreated to your chambers to quickly throw on a better dress and primp a bit before you went out. As you readied yourself, you did your best to keep the thought of him courting you out of your head. You were only going as friends and you knew he didn't have many of those, even less of them women. This was nothing special. In record time, you left your room, grabbing your thickest and fluffiest riding cloak from your closet and practically running to the stables, nearly twisting your ankle in the process. When you reached the courtyard, you slowed your pace and tried to steady your breathing. Little snowflakes fell from the grey sky and stuck to everything. You walked with dignity and deliberate care to the stables but when you saw him, it was all in vain. There he was, leaning against the corner of the stable, two horses beside him, and snowflakes clinging to his dark locks. You could not prevent the enormous grin that spread on your face when you saw him. He looked up, only to see you and he smiled as well. “My lady,” he said to you in greeting as you approached. You curtsied as gracefully as you could manage.

   “Sir Guy.”

   “Shall we?” he asked with a smirk. You nodded and soon he was hoisting you up onto your horse. You felt a subtle blush creep onto your cheeks as you felt his hands on you and you found it hard to breathe. Soon, you were seated comfortably and he was handing you the reins.

   “Thank you,” you managed to say, though barely in a whisper.

   “Of course,” he replied, mounting his own steed and firmly grasping the reins in his leather clad hands. “Are you ready?” You looked over at him and smiled, nodding.

   “Yes.”

   “Then let us be off!” he said gleefully, urging his horse into a walk. You did the same and before you knew it, the two of you were out of the castle grounds and on the open road. He slowed a bit and the two of you were riding side by side. As you looked ahead, you saw out of your peripheral vision his side glance at you. You felt your cheeks warm at the thought. After a few moments of silence, you decided it'd be best to break it.

   “A lovely day for riding, isn't it Sir Guy?” He chuckled.

   “It is why I asked you. I'd have not asked if the weather was poor.”

   “And isn't the snow simply lovely? It is rather scenic.”

   “Yes, it's quite fetching. I enjoy riding most when there is snow on the ground,” he said, looking your way. You glanced over and smiled at him pleasantly, taking note of the little insight he'd given you into his person.

   “You enjoy the winter, Sir Guy?”

   “Yes. I prefer the cold of winter to the heat of summer.”

   “I much prefer autumn. The leaves are always the most wonderful colors and the festivals are the gayest during that season. Though I do have a fondness for winter.”

   “Oh? And why is that, my lady?”

   “Please, call me Y/N. It sounds less silly.” He chuckled.

   “Very well, Y/N. Why is it that you have a fondness for winter?” You blushed as he said your name and racked your brain for a reason as to why you liked winter.

   “Uh...the snow. Yes, the snow. It is also so beautiful and clean,” you finished awkwardly, looking away form him. He chuckled again. “What are you chuckling about?” you asked, still not looking at him.

   “Nothing, my lady,” he replied. You could hear the smirk in his voice.

   “Y/N,” you corrected.

   “My apologies. Y/N,” he said. You rolled your eyes a bit with a small smile.

   “People don't usually chuckle for no reason,” you said slyly, peeking over at him. As suspected, he wore his iconic smirk.

   “Then I suppose I am unusual in that aspect,” he replied, flicking the reins of his mount and urging the horse into a trot. He moved ahead of you with a laugh as you, too, brought your horse to speed next to his. Innocently, he looked over at you and sped ahead of you once more, now moving at a full gallop. You were caught off guard, but quickly followed after him, the two of you laughing. Though he had gotten a bit of a head start, you were fast approaching him. He looked over his shoulder every few seconds to see how close you were, clearly racing you to some unknown destination. Suddenly, he veered off to the right and into the snowy fields that covered the countryside; evidently you'd gotten closer than he wanted. With a laugh, you followed after him into the field, the mounds of snow seeming to slow your horse only minimally. Despite the small change in speed, he'd managed to race far ahead of you. Still determined to catch up to him, you urged your horse onward, the cold air biting at your face and blowing your hood back as you dashed across the open land. As you finally seemed to be gaining on him, his horse suddenly reared up and he toppled from his mount and into the fluffy whiteness of the ground. You gasped audibly and sped faster towards him. When you were finally close, you dismounted hastily and dashed toward him, worry etched into your face. His horse stood beside him, nuzzling his face as you knelt down near his head. You shooed the animal away and placed your hands upon his cheeks, shaking him slightly.

   “Guy?” you said, shaking him harder. There was no response. You called his name again, panic starting to rise in your voice. “Guy, wake up,” you said, smacking his cheeks lightly in hopes that it would wake him. He did not stir. “Guy!” you said again as a final attempt. You began to grow increasingly worried and were about to mount your horse to get help when he chuckled beneath your touch. You looked down at him incredulously as he opened one of his eyes and looked at you, a huge smile on his face.

   “Gotcha.” You stared blankly at him a moment before you regained your senses and slapped his shoulder, earning a small sound of pain from him followed by another chuckle.

   “What was that all about?” you asked, slightly angered. “I thought you'd been hurt!” you exclaimed, sitting back from him. He shook his head and propped himself up on his forearm.

   “It was only a joke,” he replied, dusting the snow from his hair. You huffed.

   “Well, it wasn't very funny,” you said, moving to rise from the ground.

   “Y/N,” he said, his hand shooting out to grab your arm. It was poor timing on his part. You hadn't been completely balanced when he grabbed you and one thing led to another and you suddenly found yourself on top of him, your faces inches apart. Already you could feel a dark blush spread across your cheeks as you stared into his blue eyes, your noses practically touching. You could also see the start of a flush on his face, though you assumed it was just the cold. You started to apologize, but before the words could leave your lips, you were silenced by his. You closed your eyes instinctively, melting into the kiss but as soon as it had started, it was over. Guy pulled away swiftly, his face definitely redder than it had been a few moments before. When you opened your eyes again, he couldn't meet yours. “I'm sorry. That was inappropriate. Please forgive me,” he said, sounding very much like a scolded child. You felt a small smile spread onto your face and before you could stop yourself, you were pressing your lips to his once more. He kissed you back, surprised to say the least, but not nearly as surprised as you were at your boldness. You briefly imagined your mother reprimanding you for your forward behavior but dismissed it quickly when you felt his gloved hands caress your hair. Your hands moved to rest on his face and you smiled as you kissed him again, the happiness bubbling up inside of you threatening to spill out at any moment. Eventually, you stopped, pulling from him and catching your breathe, a broad smile on your face and your cheeks even rosier than before.

   “You are forgiven. Though I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for assaulting you in such a manner,” you said softly, moving off of him and onto the snow. You flopped over onto your back, staring up at the grey clouds as little snowflakes filtered down. You briefly peered over at him, his silence worrying you. Upon seeing him, however, you had nothing to fear. He sported the largest grin you'd ever seen, one that looked like it would make one's face hurt.

   “My lady, if that is what you call an assault, I hope to be assaulted by you again in the future,” he said, turning on his side to look at you. You looked away and tried to contain your stupid grin, moving your arms and legs to make a snow angel.

   “Y/N,” you corrected. He smirked.

   “Y/N,” he replied before tackling you with another kiss.

 

 


End file.
